


Common Place

by Rainbowmandms



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Jokes, Boys Will Be Boys, Dark Past, Drinking, Drunken Shenanigans, Emotions, F/F, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Original Character(s), Protective Siblings, Relationship(s), Sibling Love, Singing, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Weirdness, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:17:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowmandms/pseuds/Rainbowmandms
Summary: ...and was that a fucking collar? She stared at him for a moment, “Holy shit this is real. How?”The shorter of the two skeletons eyed her, “Boss, the fuck did yeh get a talk’in kitten from?”“I’ll have you know I'm fully grown you asshat!”





	1. Where the hell?

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn't be allowed to stay up past my kids. My brain does bad things at night, and my phone has Google docs.

Emerald was standing in the snow along the path between the door to the ruins and Snowdin. Why the fuk was she out here? Especially dressed like this? Her t-shirt and ripped jeans didn't belong in the freezing cold. She began to trudge back toward the brothers house, was this some kind of nasty Sans prank? The hell had she done to poss him off? 

The familiar height of a skeleton approached her locking her into an encounter automatically.  
She snorted, “Geeze Paps, we've been through this-” 

“HOW DARE YOU BE SO INFORMAL!”

Emerald blinked staring up at the skeleton in front of her, the biting cold was mostly forgotten, her legs having long gone numb from the frigid wind whipping through the rips in her black jeans. This was NOT her Paps. Her Papyrus didn't dress in black. He didn't have any noticeable cracks in his skull let alone his fucking Eye of all places to be wounded. His boots weren't heel, how the hell was this guy walking in the snow? She tried a shaky smile, “Uh so I know Alphys said costume, but…” a haughty noise issued from the being towering over her. She winced rubbing her arm, “Look-” 

“HUMAN I DO NOT KNOW WHERE YOU LEARNED THAT NAME, BUT YOU WILL BE COMING WITH ME, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS!” 

And a bone, splintered and sharp, was suddenly pressed against the soft tissue under her jaw. She threw herself backward scrabbling in the snow. This was not right, notrightnotrightnotright- 

“HALF!” she yelled as he advanced on her. 

He halted looking at her a mix of sharp disdain and morbid curiosity. The expression on his face fueled her on, “I'm only half human.” 

Her eyes squeezed shut, she was certain he wouldn't give a damn. This wasn't at all like what happened before. Was this some sort of sick cosmic joke?

“NYEHEHEHE! DO NOT BE AFRAID, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS FOUND YOU. YOU ARE NO LONGER LOST!” the happy rantings of her Paps, the one she’d seen run off with Undyne just this morning…? Was that this morning? When had that happened? How had she gotten here half drenched in freezing partially melted snow with some gothic prince version of Papyrus clearly set on taking her down? No, this was not the same monster, there was no way this was really- but he HAD called himself...and there was so much the same there. 

She waited a moment, hands numbing from the cold and clothes now soaking wet; for him to end it, to end her. The blow still hadn't come...why not? She cracked open one brown eye to look. Apparently she had cut herself on a sharp edge of the bone when she going back in panic. The dark Papyrus was staring at the red liquid dripping off the edge. 

She blinked, “Uh...I can explain? Where's Sans, Undyne, Alphys?” 

The tall monster looked down at her in confusion, “WHY WOULD YOU BE ASKING ABOUT THEM?” 

She blinked rapidly at him, “Cause I know...knew...them? You don't know who I am at all? Really…” wow that actually hurt A LOT. Her eyes watered a bit but she swiped her arm over her face scrubbing it, probably harder than she should. 

“PROVE IT!” 

She looked up at him confusion marring what he could see of her face, “Papyrus, I don't understand?” 

“YOU SAY YOU ARE ONLY HALF HUMAN. IF THAT IS REALLY THE CASE THEN YOU WILL GIVE ME PROOF RIGHT NOW, HUMAN!” he replied seemingly increasingly irritated. He let the encounter fall away. 

She took a deep breath, she didn't want to prove it. She didn't feel at all comfortable being so small and practically defenseless in front of this twisted version of Paps. But he was still a full monster, and willing to spill her blood so she didn't really have much of a choice, she wasn't faster than Papyrus, maybe Undyne...but never Paps. 

So she changed, one minute she was the pale skinny girl with the dark hair and eyes and the next, sat in the snow, was a tiny fluffy black kitten with goldish colored eyes. She cowered, ears pressed tightly to her skull and tail wrapped tightly around her paws. The snow made her shake, she was so much smaller and the area was already slush from her larger form. 

The large skeleton stared at her for a few moments shaking in the white expanse before he plucked her up by the scruff of her neck like one would a regular kitten. This movement pulled on the wound he had already inflicted and she hissed in pain, mouth full of tiny needle teeth baring and a low growl seeping forth. He dropped the bloodied weapon and it simply disappeared before hitting the ground. He placed her in the palm of his hand and brought her to his face to examine, “AN INTERESTING TURN OF EVENTS.” He muttered staring at her like she was some sort of mystery puzzle. 

She snorted, “Look Edgelord Papyrus, That fucking hurt. What's a girl gotta do to get a heal around here?” 

He flicked her ear causing her to hiss at him claws digging into his hand, not even enough to cause damage. He smirked, “PERHAPS LEARNING TO DO IT YOURSELF.” 

She glared at him, “I repeat...where's your brother? Or Alphys, or Undyne, or anyone else?” 

“Yeh don't wanna know what’ll happen if yeh act’lly find one’a those two crazy bitches.” 

Emerald froze then looked down, and sure as shit there was a different version of Sans. This one appeared slightly taller, a crack through his socket and gold tooth (why did they only have fangs?) adorned his face. His jacket was black with fluff around the hood and he was missing the iconic slippers instead untied sneakers adorned the shorter male...and was that a fucking collar? She stared at him for a moment, “Holy shit this is real. How?” 

The shorter of the two skeletons eyed her, “Boss, the fuck did yeh get a talk’in kitten from?” 

“I’ll have you know I'm fully grown you asshat!” She spat out at him a low growl rumbling, “Its genetic, I never grew to full size. The other you seemed to think it was cause of the human half of me.” 

The smaller skeleton gave her a look that screamed what the fuck. She sighed, “Look I don't know what's going on, I only know I woke up this morning on the couch and the Papyrus I’m used to was heading out to run around with Undyne for training. I made Sans some breakfast cause he was still sleeping and heading upstairs to wake him up is the last thing I remember until I woke up here in the fucking snow outside town!” 

This Sans grinned like he was about to laugh his nonexistent ass off. She bristled fur rising all along her back. Then she shivered cause it only caught the breeze and pulled it right to her skin. The grin on the smaller skeleton faded a bit as he noticed the blood in the snow and her shivering, “Boss, we outta take’er back. Who knows what’ll get ahold’a her out here. Could be useful.” 

“YES OF COURSE. THAT'S EXACTLY WHY I BOTHERED TO GRAB HER IN THE FIRST PLACE LAZYBONES!” 

Emerald’s heart lurched a bit. That was such a familiar line. She sniffed a single time before stamping out the emotional response. This world, scarily reminded her more of how her life had been before she fell into the underground, or at least the other version. She shook herself almost toppling out of the taller skeletons hand. She looked between the two before suddenly jumping for the shorter, he was a lot closer to the ground and she could tuck herself into the hood of his jacket to fight the wind; so she did. 

Sans made a startled noise as she suddenly jumped toward his face. But she managed to hit his shoulder and settle between his collar and jacket fluff, tiny claws gripping into his sweater for traction. His eye flared red and she knocked into his jaw, “Relax sharky-boy I’m not a threat...currently. Your magic is red?” 

“‘S'at a problem?” 

“I...don't know? I'm used to blue? Kinda like I’m sure my lips are turning. Shortcut?” 

He grabbed her yanking her around to peer at her, “How the fuck do yeh know about that?” He snarled. 

Emerald flailed her legs “What part of asleep on your counterparts fucking couch did you miss? I knew you were brainless, but stupid is a new one!” Papyrus plucked her from dangling out in the air and tucked her back into Sans’ hood with a small smirk. He walked away toward the town and their home, this bared some thinking on. 

Sans made a low noise and pulled magic around them taking them both onto the couch in his living room. Emerald jumped down and slunk off towards the bathroom. He grabbed the tip of her tail, “Where yeh think y're going?” 

She flicked the tail out of his fingers noticing his ended in sharp points, “Bathroom, I'm freezing and bloody. My clothes are gross and I don't want to be sick in a strange place with a bunch of psychos who throw sharpened bones at me.” 

“What the hell kinda world did yah come from? And how did you get here?” 

“I told you all I know. Sans was asleep Pap was out, and the last thing I remember was going up the stairs with a damned bottle of ketchup and a plate of food. Then boom, outside town in three feet of snow in ripped jeans and a lousy shirt that needs to be soaked in cold water before this blood sets in. So if you could kindly fuck off and let me go do my thing?” 

“Shirt? Y'er a fucking cat? What kinda magic do yah use to cook?” the skeleton asked raising a brow at her. 

She huffed and sat facing him, “Give me a word. Make it a good one and say it quietly.” 

Sans the shark shrugged and looked at her like she had lost her damned mind, “Fine then, mustard.” 

Ems sauntered off to the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She turned on the shower and stripped her tattered soaking clothes now that she was human again. She blinked and stepped into the warm spray hoping it wasn't going to shock her system, the water stung the small cut on her jaw and she let out a low hissing breath from between her clenched teeth as she washed the blood off her skin and out of her hair. 

Tears leaked down her face, this was not in the cards. How the fuck had she gotten here? And how the fuck was she going to get back? She finished washing off the blood and snagged a towel and clothes from the ‘closet' before allowing herself to take a shaky breath to calm the tears; she couldn't afford to cry in front of these two. 

She dried herself off as best she could and dressed in the black flare jeans and dark green sweater, off the shoulder...maybe that wasn't the best idea? She looked at her reflection in the broken vanity mirror, that was more skin than she'd like to show. But she was running out of time before this Sans...nope. No, this wasn't Sans; she refused to equate the two… Red, like his magic. She sighed, and...Edge. She couldn't think of these as the brothers back home. So Red and Edge it was. 

Unlocking the door she found Red standing there poised as if he had been listening. She looked up the few inches tapping her foot hands on hips as he started at her slightly sockets wide and eyelights blown. She leaned against the door frame folding her arms across her chest and crossing her legs seemingly the picture of relaxed confidence, she waited but he only stared at her.

“Mustard.” she muttered quietly, and with that she shoved past him and headed down to the kitchen where she could hear Edge banging around as he began the cooking process. 

And so it began again.


	2. The Struggle Is Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minor interactions with the boys. Laying some simple rules down...and shit stop that feels train. No! Bad subconscious!

She wandered into the kitchen absently taking up a small corner as she watched Edge. He even moved differently than her Paps. In the kitchen, where the Papyrus she knew was like uncontained water (everywhere and messy), this monster was was something viscous. He was fluid, but methodical. She watched, seemingly entranced, until he shifted to glare down at her. 

Shit, corner was a horrible place to be! She realized it to late when he had her boxed in, towering above her. She swallowed reflexively and shook a bit. He bent down completely blocking her view of anything else, her eyes darted to either side completely trapped she curled her shoulders in on reflex. He twitched a hand up running the bone of what would have been a finger pad on a normal person across the wound under her chin. The magic was also red and hot; it stung like grease popping and splattering, and her skin was pink, but suddenly unblemished. She blinked touching the spot wide eyed, he healed her? 

“I WILL NOT HAVE YOU BLEEDING AND CONTAMINATING MY KITCHEN.” he growled out as he gripped the counter rim using it to balance as he leaned back using his other hand to tilt her chin so he could inspect the area. The pink was already fading and the small wound didn't even scar. 

Ems nodded slowly as he released her and stood. Her eyes darted around the kitchen again as she calmed her inner panic wrapping her arms around her torso and sliding down to fold as much of herself into as little space as possible she softly intoned, “Your pots about to over boil.” 

He whipped around turning the dial and stirring the contents. She moved her folded arms to the tops of her knees and lay her cheek against the softness of her sweater. Her eyes followed the tall skeleton as he grabbed a glass dish from a cabinet and set it out on the countertop. She stayed that way folded into a ball ready to put on a burst of speed at any second, part hoping she wouldn't need to. In the quiet she could almost pretend this was just her Paps dressed up for a party. 

She let herself envision it for just a second, except...this version seemed maybe a tad bit shorter? She watched him as he passed the stove for the sink when the timer ran out and the pasta needed to be drained. Yes, he was just the tiniest bit shorter than her Papyrus. The thought made a small smile rise unbidden, and tears started to well up again. She blinked rapidly and dug her fingers into her calves focusing on the sting to keep the tears back. He ignored her for the most part. 

Eventually the warmth of the oven and quiet lulled Emerald into sleep. She woke with a jerk slamming the back of her head against the counter wall behind her as Edge prodded her with a boot. She winced and shook her head, “I'm up Paps, don't go into panic mode.” 

The derisive snort from above her was a harsh reminder of what was going on. She dropped her head against her knees eyes still closed with a quiet groan, “Ok Edgelord no need to get your panties in a twist.” She muttered before standing in a fluid motion, it would have made her Paps happy. This guy just made another undignified noise and shoved her shoulder so hard she nearly pitched forward right into Red’s back; she stopped the momentum bracing her feet and allowing her upper body to dip with the pressure. 

Red sat at the table and grinned up at her, “Not exactly used ta to much company. Can take’a seat with me if yeh like.” he motioned to his lap. 

Emerald squeaked and her face burned, holy shit what was wrong with this skeleton? Was he really the same person as the blue hoodie clad male she was used to? Luckily Edge seemed disgusted with the flirty advance and shoved at the back of the shorter skeleton’s skull, “YOU WILL CONDUCT YOURSELF LIKE YOU HAVE SOME SMALL AMOUNT OF MANNERS!” 

Emerald snickered, “Awww man. Kinda glad I don't really have a younger sibling now.” 

She returned the venomous glare Red was sending in her direction, “I’m fine sitting on the floor Edge.” 

The taller gave her a weird look and the shorter snorted. “WHAT ARE YOU BLATHERING ON ABOUT NOW?” 

Emerald shrugged, “As charming as you two are,” her smile was strained, “You're not my Sans or Paps. So I'm not calling you that.” Simple and to the point, laced with hard sarcasm and disinterest. Sounds like I should fit in.

Edge handed her a plate and fork and she quietly took a seat in front of the couch a bit away from them, not bothering to listen to anything they were saying. If they needed her, they could come get her. She looked at the pasta dish on the plate...it wasn't moving on its own, that was a good sign right? She was able to easily cut off and spear a piece without coming across a brittle noodle, something she was indefinitely grateful for. Popping it into her mouth she didn't find anything wrong. It was well seasoned and nothing was burnt or undercooked and she was honestly completely surprised. 

All the times she’d cooked with Papyrus were exercises in wit; trying to fix things without upsetting the cinnamon roll. This was good on its own merits. She finished up in silence and passed by the table grabbing Red’s empty plate on instinct as she headed towards the kitchen lost in thought. The brothers at the table just watched as she headed for the sink. She was elbow deep in dish water before she even realized what she was doing, and then it was only Edge clearing his nonexistent throat that snapped her eyes up to him. 

“YOU DO NOT HAVE TO DO THAT.” 

She snorted, “House rules Edge, you cooked so its not on you to clean up.” 

“THAT'S...A VERY PARTICULAR RULE.” 

“It's a fair one though.” 

The tall skeleton eyed her oddly and slipped his own plate into the sink of hot water, “WHAT OTHER RULES WERE YOU ENFORCING?” 

Emerald shrugged, “I wouldn't say I was ever really the one enforcing anything…” she mumbled eyes downcast. “No trash tornados over three feet tall. All tomato stains were to be scrubbed from the ceiling. Everybody watches MTT regardless of their like or dislike for Metta. Sleeping in common areas of the house leaves you open for anyone to prank...don't shake Sans awake from nightmares unless you want to hit the ceiling. First person up makes coffee and breakfast.” she shifted uncomfortably at the close proximity, Edge hovering over her watching as she spoke and cleaned. 

“AND WHAT IS YOUR NAME?” 

Emerald dropped the plate she was scrubbing back into the sink, luckily there was enough water that it didn't crash and break. That's right, they wouldn't know. “Emerald. Almost everyone calls me Ems…” 

“MISS EMERALD-” 

“NO MISS! I've said it a thousand times, but not to you, so...No miss, I've never been the type of person that you would call miss.” 

She picked the plate back up and finished it off rinsing and setting it to dry. Edge turned and walked out of the kitchen taking a spot on the couch. Emerald focused on what she was doing until she finished the rest of the dishes off. She could hear Red snoring away from his side of the couch, he was quieter than Sans. She shook her head.Edge was glaring at his brother and slowly turning the volume level of the tv up.

“THERE IS THE MATTER OF WHAT TO DO WITH YOU TONIGHT.” The younger brother said still watching the tv. Emerald sighed, “Normally I’d say I’ll stay on the couch, but…” She motioned to Red. Edge nodded and made like he was going to get up. 

Emerald shook her head, “Don't bother, I can sleep under.” She pulled open a small door to her ‘closet’ and fished out a pillow and blanket shoving both under before dispelling the doorway and switching form to crawl under. If Edge had any issues he didn't express them. Emerald lay on the pillow almost completely covered by the dark lavender blanket and listened to the robotic voice from the tv speakers until she fell asleep. 

 

When morning came the smell of tea hit her nose and the quiet shuffling of things in the kitchen made her ears twitch. She squeezed out from below the couch and padded into the kitchen quietly watching Edge as he managed his cup of tea and a small portion of eggs. She glanced to the clock on the stove, if he didn't hurry he wasn't going to have time before he was supposed to be doing rounds, “Do you not go out with Undyne in the morning?” Her voice was quiet and subdued even for her. 

Edge jumped a bit and he glared at her, or where she would have been if she wasn't a tiny ball of fluff on the kitchen floor. His sockets narrowed further as he adjusted, “NORMALLY I WOULD. HOWEVER IN THE LIGHT OF THINGS I BELIEVE IT WOULD BE BEST TO-” 

“Don't change your routine because of me. Especially if you don't want anyone else knowing I'm here. If this version is anything like mine then she’ll suspect something off immediately. Pull it off like I'm some weird stray that came in. I'm only good until I'm no longer entertaining, then I'm dust. Can't be that far from the truth anyway.” She replied cutting him off. 

“STAY IN THE HOUSE. I INFORMED SANS HE'S TO KEEP AN EYE ON YOU TODAY. MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL, IF YOU'RE STAYING HERE IT WILL NOT BE FREELOADING.” 

Ems shook herself, “Sure. You gonna leave me a chore list or something bossman?” 

The tall skeleton simply ignored her finishing of breakfast and taking his leave. Emerald switched back to human form and started a pot of coffee, which should have been Edge’s job. She grumbled a bit and opened the fridge. There were bowls of leftovers, fairly normal, and a whole line in the door dedicated to mustard bottles. Well, just another little something that's different I guess. 

She grabbed a container of fruit, eggs, milk, and some butter. She rooted through the cabinets until she had the rest of what she needed to make pancakes and began her endeavor. By the time the coffee was finished brewing she had a small stack of pancakes ready for plating. She fixed herself and Red a cup leaving them to cool as she went back to finish cooking the rest of the batter, she could freeze extras and not worry about cooking again a different morning. 

Fixing a couple of spots at the table was easy enough, for the most part Edge had things laid out almost exactly as Papyrus did. Funny how things are the same from somebody completely different. She took a seat and tossed a piece of strawberry smacking Red on the side of his skull; he flailed and toppled off the couch. 

“Th’fuck was tha for?” He slurred rubbing at a socket. She shrugged wiggling in her seat, “Just sat down. Wasn't gonna move to get your ass up.” 

He came over to the table eyeing the pancakes like they were from another planet. She snorted and continued on with her own breakfast picking at the pieces of fruit. There were raspberries in there, something she was thankful for. A choking noise made her look back up at the skeleton across the table. He was giving the coffee cup in his hand the stink eye. Shit...he does coffee different. Sorry bud.

“What the fuck is that?” He grumbled and reached across snagging her own cup that was still black eyeing it critically before settling back and sipping at it, the look of relief was instantaneous. That did it, she broke. Giggling she shook her head, “Sorry Red. It's how I'm used to making it for Sans. I didn't think about you...liking...something...different.” She grabbed the abandoned cup and took it to the sink dumping and refilling it black for herself. Do not cry Emerald. Actually maybe you should, he might be more willing to help if there's a crying girl in his face...oooor maybe he’ll be a jerk about it, better safe than sorry. He stared at her as she returned hot cup in hand. 

“There somethin’ special on yer mind kitten?” He asked. Her nose scrunched up, “Can you not? That's gotta be the most annoying thing you can call me.” 

He laughed, “Well I could call yer Gemmy.” 

Edge must have mentioned my name when he go graciously appointed him my daytime guardian.

She glared, “Oh yes I'm named after a fucking pretty rock. Lets just make all the puns. Go on get it out of your system. I've lived around another version of you before, pretty sure I've heard them all.” 

He took another sip of coffee before bothering to reply, “Sure gotta sparkling personality there kitten.” the comment was delivered off hand and that might have made it worse than if he was legitimately trying. 

She strangled the groan letting out a ragged noise in the process. He just chuckled at her reaction morning rasp still evident in the sound. Holy shit down girl. This is not someone you want anything to do with. A small unbidden voice rose from the back of her mind, but he's still Sans technically. 

She shook her head, “Just being useful as told.” She took a few quick bites. “So, uh, this is gonna sound really weird. Do you work with Alphys at all? You didn't seem to talk about her to fondly yesterday.” 

Red looked at her possibly considering what the information was worth. She flinched a bit at his study of her. “I don't have anything to do with ‘er, why yer askin?” 

“Back home you did-he did? Um they were working on a way to get past the barrier. And to be blunt I'd like to go home.” 

His stare hardened and he looked like he was going to say something but she put her hand up, “I don't know anything about what they were working on, but I do know that you're smart Red. If you're anything like him lazy is barely in your handbook despite what your brother says. Can't say I trust you, but I do need your help.” She sighed running her fingers through her hair letting out a frustrated noise as it fell right back over left eye. 

He blinked at her seemingly unsettled. That makes two of us bone boy. She opened a small door to her ‘closet' as Sans had nicknamed the space. She stuck a hand in and felt around grabbing her old faded cross body bag. Attached to it was an apartment key on a green carabiner clip, along with several hair ties and a multitude different keychains. She depressed the opening snagging off one of the hair elastics. 

Red was staring at her, she blinked at him watching as his eyelights bounced between her, the bag, and the still open small space. She shoved the bag back in and shut the door allowing it to disappear. He shifted his focus to her face after the whole thing vanished. She stared back giving him a mix of completely innocent and neutral. 

“An what was that?” He finally asked after a few moments of silence. 

“Eh it seems more like a closet than a pocket. Holds a lot more than one of these.” Sans said pointing to the pocket of his jacket. 

“Sans calls it a closet. I always called it a pocket. It's something most letherians are capable of to an extent. On my surface, the letherians all left humanity behind before the war started. A group of elders combined their powers to create a big enough space that they can live in it.” She shrugged, “I can only sustain a room about four by five and five. It's basically like the item storage in monster phones...only it feeds off me instead of ambient magic.” 

Red looked at her like some would look at a mildly interesting insect, something that belonged under a microscope. She shuttered and used her coffee as an excuse to block his vision of the majority of her face. A few minutes passed in quiet, Red alternating between eating and and staring at her like she was some type of puzzle to be solved. She did her best to ignore it loosely braiding her hair and securing the end with the hair elastic she had dug out. 

“So yah got it in yer head I’m gonna be able to help yah with this?” He finally asked suspiciously quietly for his usual bravado. Emerald leaned forward arms folded in front of her on the table, “Red I'm putting faith in your judgement here. If you think Alphys isn't capable of being helpful, you're the one from around these parts. There's nothing I can do about the situation.” Besides its not like I can just go off on my own. Clearly it's not safe if the literally sweetest person ever isn't...how he should be. 

She watched his face as it sequenced through a series of different emotions. Something soft in the middle caught her by surprise Well maybe there's more to him than meets the eyelights. She shoved the empty plates together and plopped them in front of him, “Right, I cooked. That means your on dish duty.” 

“The hell I am!” 

She grinned as she stood up. Well this will be fun, asshole grabbed me first anyway. She thought back to him yanking her out of his jacket hood when they had first spoken. Quickly she darted around the table snatching up the plates in one hand, and wedging two fingers on the other hand into his collar dragging him along with her. He sputtered and tried to dig in his heels, but she had speed and momentum behind the action. 

She plunked him down in front of the sink, “I explained this to your brother, he seemed perfectly acceptable of it. You cook, others clean. First one up does coffee and breakfast.” she looked around, “Your door locked?” she asked as she set down the plates and released her hold on him spinning on heel to head for the stairs. He sputtered, “Why the hell yah askin?” 

She looked back over her shoulder at him, “Because I intend to clean up your mess. Won't be the first junky skeleton room I've helped with, and won't be the last time either, I'm sure.” 

He started to protest and she cut him off, “I think I'm taking the harder process here? It's not like I'm digging around user your mattress for your porn.” He made a sudden choking noise and his face flushed Red with magic. She blinked eyes wide, “OH STARS, you really do have some under there don't you?!” 

His horrified expression threw her into a fit of laughter as she turned and scurried up the stairs him hot on her heels. She screeched as he nabbed the back of her sweater at the top of the steps, but managed to twist out of the weak grip. She put on an extra burst of speed bolting into his room and slamming the door right as he started for it. 

He banged on the door as she continued to huff in between giggle fits. When she failed to open the door he popped into the room dropping onto the mattress from air bouncing once as he gave her an unamused stare. She bent double in laughter again, “Jesus Christ man. I'm not gonna go hunting for anything. I’m just gonna pick up the clothes mess and trash.” 

He glared at her a low growl radiating into the room. She rolled her eyes, “Red, chill. You wanna laze around while I’m in here? It's your space. Read a book, just bring me a couple of trash bags first, yeah?” he eyed her warily, but she had already turned her attention to picking up the random clothing items tossed around the room and placing them into a hamper that was mostly forgotten in the far corner. He left the room returning a few moments later with trash bags and a bottle of mustard. He tossed the bags at her and promptly resettled onto the bed. 

Ems rolled her eyes, “You're still in charge of dishes. She looked up and found Red settled not only with a book, but a pair of glasses somehow (taped?) In place a pen twisting between his fingers. She paused in her cleaning dropping a stained t shirt in mild shock. She’d never seen Sans in a pair of glasses, ever. This was new and the quiet demeanor he was radiating...nope nope nope abort that train of thought. Full brakes! She twisted her back to him and poured herself into getting the room cleaned up. 

He had never bothered to reply to her comment about the dishes and she left him alone after she got everything she was planning to clean up over and done with. She went ahead and cleaned up in the kitchen as well, if he was going to be quiet, she wasn't going to interrupt. Better than implying I could sit on him to eat. 

Red didn't make an appearance until after his brother had returned home. And then he was groggy and had a slight ink smudge under one socket, she snickered under her breath and Edge sighed waving him off to shower before he smudged anything around the house. “So you guys hand wash clothes or what?” She asked from her perch on the couch. 

Edge looked aghast, “ OF COURSE NOT. THERE IS A CLEANERS IN TOWN!” 

Emerald held her hands up in mock surrender, “Alright, no need to freak out on me Bossman. I just needed to know so I could see if Red’s nasty mustard stains would come out.” 

Edge muttered what suspiciously sounded like a not likely and stalked into the kitchen to begin cooking. Emerald moved to the table so she could watch his movements. Red came back before to long ink free and looking more awake than dazed. He chose to spread himself over the couch rather than opt for the spot opposite her at the table. 

Dinner was a quiet affair with Emerald opting to sit in front of the couch again rather than near the brothers at the table. Red took over dishes grumbling a few obscene words about it under his breath. And when Emerald tried to escape back to her nest under the couch Edge picked her up and set her on the aem of the couch with a sharp look that clearly stated she was to follow her own damned rules. She settled tail twitching erratically until Red fell asleep again on the opposite end and Edge headed up to his own room. She slunk down to the pillow and soft blanket curling up for the second time in the new skeleton house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if things aren't in the best format, posting from a phone not a computer.


	3. doom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Nascent for reminding me about Doomfanger...I completely forgot to add the poor kitty in!
> 
> Short fluff interlude

The next morning she woke to a mix of excitement. She heard Red yelp and suddenly something had a hold of her and was yanking her out from under the couch. After a brief moment of absolute panic in which she twisted every which way hissing and sputtering she discovered what it was that had hold of her. A cat. An absolutely massive, compared to Emerald herself, feline.  
A motherfucking huge white fluffy cat. What? 

The thing drug her all the way into the kitchen Red now howling in laughter and dropped her at Edge’s feet. He set his tea down and folded himself to the floor to scratch fondly behind the cats ears and under its chin. Emerald scrambled her way behind Edge, “You didn't say you have a cat.” 

“HER NAME IS DOOMFANGER.” the tall skeleton replied standing back to his full height. The cat darted around and grabbed Emerald up like a real kitten once again placing her directly in front of Edge, who just looked confused. Emerald laughed, “I'm not sure if I'm supposed to be some type of prey or gift or what.” 

Doomfanger then proceeded to begin grooming the much smaller cat's fur. Red fell into another laughing fit and Edge smiled cooing at the giant furball, “I THINK SHE HAS TAKEN QUITE A SHINE TO YOU.” 

Emerald tried to wiggle away, but Doom snatched her back proceeding to nip her ear. Emerald flinched at the sharp bit of pain, “Um can you get her off?” 

Edge raised a single brow, “IF IT MAKES DOOMFANGER HAPPY TO CARE FOR YOU I'M SURE YOU CAN MANAGE FOR A BIT. I'M NOT GOING TO BE LATE AGAIN.” 

And with that he promptly set down a few pieces of egg on a small plate and walked out. Emerald looked at the cat hovering over her and darted away while she was distracted with the egg bits. Emerald switched back to her human form, making sure the cat saw her do so, and sat on the dining room floor. 

When the cat leisurely strolled over sniffing at her she picked the fluffball up, “Who's the prettiest kitty in the underground? Is that Doomy?” She teased quietly tucking the cat into the crook of her arm and stroking the soft fur. 

Red stumbled past into the kitchen grabbing a mug and pouring himself some coffee, “Fer someone who was scared spineless just a few moments ago yah seem to be gettin along pretty well.”  
Emerald glared up at him, “You're doing her egg dish.” She replied curtly in response to his teasing.  
“She's so soft and pretty. Edge must love her to take so much care of her.” 

Red made an odd thoughtful little sound, “Boss takes care of any stray he finds. S’metimes maybe a little too well.” 

Emerald continued to shower affection on the cat until she got fed up with the other female’s touching and bit her finger. Once released the cat bounded up the stairs Red following at a slower pace to allow her back into Edge’s room.


	4. Progress!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we learn Ems isn't a wimp...for the most part.

Lazing around in the afternoons with Red spirited away into his version of the basement lab after whatever sentry work he bothered with was becoming more common. Emerald had taken to setting up an old speaker system she had fixed up and marathoning huge amounts of music while she chased Doomfanger around in feline form. More than once they had almost tripped Edge as he came back home in the evening. Helping with different dinner recipes and actual meal planning with Edge was a real thing. So was exhausting not only her own collection of books but also Edge’s (even the ones he had in a box under his bed, but only when she was sure he’d be late). 

Today hadn't been any different. Red was off fiddling, and Doom was rocketing around slipping on the freshly mopped floors, tailing the smaller feline. Edge stepped into the house snorting bemusedly at the sight of the felines racing back and forth. Emerald heard him and turned mid lunge rushing in his direction, switching back to human form fluidly. 

Emerald dodged around him cowering at his back, “Your cat is a savage beast.” She huffed locking her arms around the bottom of his ribs. He growled holding his rapidly summoned weaponry. She blinked, shit you idiot you’ve done it now. Totally set him off.

Red suddenly appeared looking worried sweating magic as he took in his brother's expression. Ems leaned around under Edge’s left arm, “Sorry I startled you-” 

Edge grabbed her arm swinging her around him to land in front. Ems yelped and swiped his leg from under him in an effort to escape. Edge went down hard bracing himself on his hands. Ems threw her own hands up in an effort to help cushion the fall, her elbows knocked loudly against the solid surface arms trapped between Edge and the floor. Red stare at the two of them, completely unsure of what to do. Edge snarled at her, but Ems broke out into a fit of giggles pulling her knees up using all four limbs as leverage to shove him over, “Oh geeze that face E-” He grabbed her arms intending to pull her along, but she contorted and went with him easily throwing the move off balance, and jerking into a different position than he intended.

It devolved into an all out scuffle curses flying just as often as limbs. Ems accidentally kicked the wall as she struggled with the much larger skeleton, Red stared wide-eyed trying to follow all of their movements as they grappled across the floor before deciding to try and intervene; he grabbed Ems around the waist as she twisted to avoid a swipe of Edge’s claws. She glared and shoved her arm between them, wiggled out of his hold, and pounced right back into the frey knocking Edge over. Edge merely swept her knees out from under her and shoved hard with a hand between her shoulders knocking her onto her stomach, chin hitting floor. He swung a leg above her and twisted her arms behind her back. 

Ems puffed out a breath, “Alright I yield! Damned heavy tall ass monsters.” Edge shoved down on her arms a little more. Ems glared back over her shoulder at his smug expression. He held the gaze towering over her menacingly hands wrapped completely around her arms. She smirked up at him, “If you're gonna ride my ass at least pull my hair a little.” 

Edge jumped up like she had electrocuted him. She devolved into giggles until she noticed the hole in the wall she’d managed when she kicked it, “Aw shit, I can fix that.” Edge was still glaring at her. Ems shoved herself up shakily, “Damn, it's been awhile since anyone's hit me that hard.” She muttered looking herself over. Her arms were already bruising where Edge had just been gripping them. Red snorted from his place on the couch after she shoved him off he had decided he’d rather not have been in the line of fire, “You're one lucky bitch.” 

Ems snorted right back at him, “Pfffht, Edge knew exactly how much force he was using. He was just throwing a tantrum cause I managed to swipe him down when he thought he was big man on campus.”  
Edge growled lowly at her and she turned to grin widely at him, “I personally think he proved his point!” She closed the space between her and Edge hugging him with one arm, “That was actually pretty fun. Thanks for not breaking me Edgy.” Edge glared at her before sweeping her up and striding over to deposit them both on the couch. He shoved his hands under the loose spot at the bottom of her tank top and pushed it up to reveal her back, it was already littered with dark bruises, the worst in the shape of his own knees. He began systematically healing the darkening bruises from the top down. Emerald doubled over in an effort to keep the front of her shirt from riding up over the chest. 

She wiggled a bit trying to escape, but he wound a hand into her hair tugging sharply when she made to move. Red snickered as she pouted, “Dude, let me go.” “Some o’those will ache pretty bad if yah don't let him heal it on up.” 

Emerald glared at the smaller male flipping him off. Edge tugged sharply on her hair and she let out a hissing breath, “I'm fine man. You don't need to heal this up.” 

“YOU WILL STOP YOUR INFERNAL SPEAKING AND LET ME DO AS I PLEASE, OR I WILL MAKE THIS WORSE AND LEAVE IT.” 

Red rolled his eyes, and blipped out of the room. Emerald sighed and let her arms drop.The release in tension gave Edge better access to places that were steadily healing, “YOU ARE BETTER THAN I FIRST ASSUMED YOU WOULD BE. PERHAPS WITH SOME TRAINING YOU WOULD BE ABLE TO SERVE AS A SENTRY ALONGSIDE SANS.” 

She snorted, “I could do that just fine as I am now Edge. I held my own didn't I? Im faster on my feet than I am on the floor anyway.” He tugged at the handful of hair again. She winced a bit, not entirely out of pain but he doesn't need to know that at all. 

“YOU DID FAIR FOR AS LOW A LV RATING AS YOU HAVE.” 

She twisted her neck and glared at him over her shoulder, “So the only measure of a person is what their stats tell you is it?” 

He glared right back at her shoving his hand hard against a particularly bad bruise spreading across her lower back without the intent to heal it. She kept his gaze instead of flinching back from the pain. If he didn't have pride keeping his face neutral he might have seemed impressed. Finally she closed her eyes and shook her head in the tiniest of movements, “You're just as stubborn as he is, damn the both of you-” She muttered, “-look if it gets me out of the house some then I’m more than willing to do some training. Lord knows it can't be that much worse than what I was doing before.” 

He let the healing magic flow back into the hand pressing against the bruise. She shivered a bit at the wash of warmth and sighed, “So when-” 

“IMMEDIATELY. YOU’LL BE COMING ON ROUNDS WITH ME TOMORROW MORNING. YOU WILL NOT BE IN THIS FORM UNTIL WE HAVE OUTPACED SNOWDIN, AND YOU WILL STAY HIDDEN SHOULD ANYBODY APPROACH.” 

She took advantage of his being behind her to roll her eyes, “Fine. First time I go outside and I can't even walk around.” 

“THE CONTEMPT IN YOUR TONE IS PALATABLE. YOU WILL BE FREE TO MOVE WHEN WE FIND AN OPEN ENOUGH AREA TO REALLY SPAR IN.” 

Emerald twirled a loose lock of hair around a finger, “It would be easier if we could just use the area near Undyne’s place.” 

Edge finished with what he could see on her back and shoulders. She went go stand, but he refused to release her hair. She sighed, “Edge, really anything else can wait, especially if you're just gonna wail on me again tomorrow.” 

“I WOULD, HOWEVER I BELIEVE…” 

“MISS EMERALD I AM SO VERY SORRY! NYOHOHOHO!” 

She laughed, “Papyrus its fine. It's just a few strands-” she give his hand a small yank a few hairs coming loose, “-see it doesn't even hurt. No blood, nothing.” 

Emerald laughed a little sadly, “I’ve got it Edgelord.” She reached back feeling around the bones of his hand blindly and unwinding small pieces that had tangled in the joints. After a few quiet seconds she pitched herself forward quickly standing and jerking his hand free a small amount of strands breaking off. She reached back and ran a hand over the spot trying to distinguish how snarled the rest was. With a small hum she knelt down and snagged her battered old bag from under the couch digging out a brush and setting to work detangling. 

Edge picked out any remaining strands stuck in the joints of his hand and went to warm up leftovers for dinner. Emerald watched from her spot on the floor as he rounded the corner out of sight and started humming a bit to herself as she brushed out any tangles left in the mass of her hair. This had been the best night she’d had here. Maybe not the best she’d had underground overall, but things seemed to be looking up. At the very least Edge seemed more comfortable after the impromptu wrestling match. 

The minutes passed and she got her hair back to its usual smooth texture as she listened to Edge move about the house straightening anything that he deemed out of place. Part of her thought about being self-righteously angry at the fact he felt the need to redo things she knew she had already taken care of, but the majority of apathy about it kept her from bringing it up. Eventually the smell of the food was strong enough she felt that it was within reason to find Red. Besides, she was bored sitting there doing nothing, and her thoughts were drifting terribly close to depressing. 

Switching to feline form rather than hauling herself from the floor she skittered toward the staircase, which was embarrassingly hard for her to actually scale in this form. Why did monsters have to be generally larger than humans? Being pint sized was hard enough on the surface where things were sized for humans. Things being sized for a monster like Edge, Papyrus, or Asgore...she barely stood a chance in her more human form. Every damned step on this staircase was taller than her haunches. She growled and jumped each one hoping she didn't miss. Why was this a better idea? I'm a fucking idiot. Finally reaching midway on the stairs she got annoyed and switched back with a tiny huff. She easily climbed the rest and made her way to Red’s door rapping her knuckles shortly. There was some sort of grumble from within. She ignored the lack a decent reply, “Foods almost done Cherry Boy.” 

She paused long enough to listen for any motion, which didn't appear to be happening. She rolled her eyes and headed back down the stairs, if he wanted to be a pain in the ass she wasn't going to let him drag her down with him. Rather than taking the stairs she opted to slide the banister, something she’d never really thought to do before. But hey people did it in movies all the time right? Should be fun. Spoiler alert girl this is not fun her balance was completely off and instead of sticking the landing she tumbled rolling with the momentum of flying off to avoid the sudden impact injury when she connected with the floor. 

Edge hovered over her like a harbinger of doom, “ARE YOU QUITE FINISHED WITH YOUR CHILDISH MANNERISMS?” 

She shrugged up at him holding up her arms, “I've never tried it before. Always looks fun when other people do it.” 

Edge shook his head and turned his back on her stomping off back into the kitchen. She sighed letting her arms fall back to the floor on either side of her. So much for being more friendly. Red came down the stairs and blinked at her lying on the floor, “You gotta be kitten me. What’cha doin’ down there?” 

She stuck out her tongue and flipped him the bird, “Coulda actually answered the door when I knocked.” 

Red shrugged and toe’d her ribs, “Yah gonna stay down there all night? View any good?” 

Ems snorted, “You just remember I'm only tiny cause I'm a mix-breed. What's your excuse short stack?” 

Red frowned at her stuffing his hands in his pockets, “Get yer ass off the floor.” 

Ems laughed and planted her feet using her heels and shoulders to balance as she arched her lower back off the floor, “Sure thing.” 

Edge leaned around the corner “BOTH OF YOU STOP YOUR BOONDOGGLING AND COME RETRIEVE PLATES.” 

She braced her hands and kicked over into a crouch. She paused for a second to gain her balance before she straightened herself up, standing. Red took the moment to lean against her pointedly showing off the few inches of height he had lording over her. She in turn jabbed an elbow into his ribs. A frustrated noise echoed from Edge as they bantered back and forth silently. 

Ems slumped and stepped back toward the kitchen leaving Red to stumble after her a half step behind. Edge thrust a plate into her hands as she turned towards him. She grabbed it with one hand the other saluting as she headed for her floor spot by the couch. To her surprise he followed, taking a seat on the couch and flipping the tv on. Red stopped at the doorway to the kitchen staring at them a few seconds before grinning and shortcutting onto the couch behind her. One shin lightly connecting with the back of her head as he bounced on the cushion. She glared up at him, he shrugged back with a lazy grin. She snapped her attention back down to her plate. He really is just another version of Sans.

They were quiet, Emerald picked at the food on her plate a bit before she really bothered to eat. Why were they over here? She glanced quickly at Edge, what made him move over here? The promise of training, the stupid play fight earlier? She ran a thumb over a knee that was still slightly bruised from impacting the floor earlier. Surely not? She finished what she was eating quietly and waited for the both of them to be done and hand her plates before she bothered moving. She continued to wonder about things as she leaned over the sink scrubbing the buildup of dirty utensils. 

*_______________________________________*

 

Fuck can't be worse than what I was already doing. This is 1000 times worse. 

Emerald dodged, just barely, the streaking line of bones that erupted from under the ground she was darting across. One sharp red construct managed to clip her heel and she hissed between her teeth, “Ok, you've made your point!” She yelled favoring the ball of that foot as she twisted a barrage of flying small projectiles mostly missing, two embedded in her shoulder. She winced and grabbed onto one of them twisting sharply as she yanked it out, “This is worse than getting fucking splinters you asshole. At least hit with something less annoying.” 

Edge laughed at her, the jerk hadn't even broken a sweat in his fucking leather pants. She flipped him the finger yanking out the second small bone from her shoulder, rolling the joint to make sure nothing was hurt. The spots where they had embedded stung, but they weren't big enough attacks to damage any nerves. Over an hour at this point she was sure. He hadn’t let up on her onceand she was tired, both physically and mentally. And he’s still dancing around like its nothing. How? She clenched her fist, but he was suddenly right there in her face. She struck out on instinct, with her voice. 

Emerald had learned early on living on the streets that being a lone female was a nasty sentence if she didn't have some sort of deterrent. Especially when she began to transition from the soft round of childhood. So she had learned to amplify her voice fairly quickly. The whistle was shrill to begin with, and increasing the vibration of the sound wave gave it enough strength to physically effect. The fact that Edge was up in her face close to the sound before it had a chance to spread...a long line of red bloomed up his arm. Emerald threw herself backward to the ground using the momentum from where his fist connected with her ribs, and Edge cursed loudly looking down at the damage to his arm. 

“Oh stars Edge, I'm sorry, here let me see-” fuck how bad is that for him? Why didn't I ever to learn how to check people?! Shit, he's still standing there he's ok right? 

“YOU DID NOT SAY YOU KNEW ANY SORT OF PROJECTILE MAGIC.” 

“I...it's not? Or maybe it is? It's the same as changing my voice to imitate people, just instead of changing it, its amplified. Humans have a weapon based on the same idea. They generally use it for crowd control, it blasts concentrated sound waves at people...sometimes their hearing is compromised sometimes they vomit...” she shook her head, “Are you alright? Your arm-” 

“IS NOTHING THAT WILL NOT BE HEALED EASILY ENOUGH. LET ME SEE YOUR RIBS.” 

She blinked and sat there dumbfounded as pain suddenly washed over her. She winced when she drug in a breath, “Um, I might need a little help.” 

“I WAS EXPECTING YOU TO DODGE. YOU MAY VERY WELL HAVE SOME FRACTURES.” 

She huffed out a breath and flinched again, “Yeah, still need a little help here Edge.” 

He sighed and scooped her up in his non injured arm. She squeaked squirming as violently as she could, “I can walk Bossman, I'm not an invalid!” He simply dug a claw into the flesh of her outer thigh, “CEASE YOUR BLATHERING. WE’LL MAKE IT BACK SOONER THIS WAY, AND I'D RATHER NOT HAVE TO EXPLAIN TO ANYBODY WHY I'M DRAGGING YOU HALF DEAD.” 

She glared and flicked his jaw, “I'm not half-” her voice broke as he jostled her, “-dead you ass. And who the hell is really gonna stop you of all people?” 

Edge glared down at her clearly unamused with her argument tightening his grip again. She glared down at his offending hand with the claws dug into her skin. Small pools of blood welling around the tips. He simply began striding toward home spine straight. His arm didn’t seem to be bothering him that much, and she was just annoyed that he had worked her so hard that morning and into the afternoon and seemed unfazed. When he kept the harsh pressure on her leg and didn't slow his long strides she sighed and huddled down in the least painful position she could find. He carried her back, true to his suspicions avoiding anyone in his route. She idly scratched at her shoulder where the tiny bone spears had embedded. They itched more than anything having already mostly scabbed over.

“YOU SAID HUMANS HAVE WEAPONS THAT UTILIZE SOUND?” he questioned as they made their way back picking through the woods rather than using the main pathways. .

“Humans have to many damned weapons for their own good. Humans don't have magic, so they compensate with devices of mass destruction. And they’re numerous, I’d rather just make my way back home were the idea is to integrate rather than die trying to fight the fuckers off. They can’t even accept their own differences much less trying to understand something more different than that.” 

He was quiet until they arrived, she leaned down, with a slight twist of her face giving a tell of the pain it caused, and opened the door as his arm was still cracked and seeping the bright glowing magic. Red twisted to look at them from the couch cursing heavily as he took in their appearances gaze lingering on Edge’s arm, “Who’s dyin’?” 

Emerald folded into herself with a tiny wheezing noise and raised a hand, “Sorry man, he startled me. Honestly It wasn’t meant to hurt him, he was just so close…”

“Yer both fuckin IDIOTS walkin around out there like that.” Red glared at the both of them. Emerald shimmied down out of Edge’s grasp and kicked the door shut slipping the locks into place with practiced ease. “Don’t you ignore me you little bitch. The both of you coulda gotten dusted.” 

Emerald shrugged and winced again, “I don’t dust actually. I’m solid enough I’d probably rot.” 

Red made a frustrated noise and clenched his fists, “Get fixed up, both of you.” 

Edge narrowed his sockets on the shorter male, “DON'T ORDER ME AROUND WELP.”

Emerald blinked her eyes before slowly sweeping her gaze from one brother to the other and back again. She backed off and moved to the couch digging underneath it and quickly produced the bag she kept forgetting to put back into her closet. She unzipped it listening to the brothers bicker a bit more back and forth as she pulled out a candy piece popping it into her mouth. The familiar heat of magic spreading along with the saliva she swallowed at the sweet taste was welcome, especially when the smaller wounds and bruises began vanishing as she rolled the piece around her mouth. 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HYBRID?” Edge called looking down at her. 

She held the wrapper up with two fingers as she zipped the bag back closed with the opposite hand. Her ribs hadn’t healed completely, though breathing deeper was now easier. She looked up at him as she stood to make her way over towards the kitchen to toss the wrapper in the trash. Edge made his way to the bathroom to clean up and patch himself. Red watched him go, then ducked into the kitchen after the female. Emerald yelped when he shoved her against the counter trapping her in as he loomed over her, “Yer lucky he’s fond of you. If I could get away with it yah’d be gone hurting him like that.” 

She shoved at him, “Step off asshole. It wasn’t intentional, and he fucked me up to. That’s what people do when you’re actually trying to improve. Not that you would really get that idea now would you?” she replied getting into his space. His magic sparked and she grinned, “Come on Cherry boy, you’re that mad at me? Your brother isn't helpless, and he hardly needs protecting from little ol me.” 

“Yer half human, and yah have intent like one. I’ve felt it on yah before.” Red replied lowly. 

Emerald shrugged the movement pulling at her ribs painfully, “I would be out of here if I wanted to be then right? I don’t want to hurt either of you, it was a mistake Red. Being pissy and holding me at arms length waiting for me to rip you apart isn’t worth the hassle. I’ve already gone through it with Sans, it's just tiring.” 

Edge returned his arm fixed. He surveyed the tense atmosphere between the two, “SANS REFRAIN FROM ATTACKING INSIDE THE HOUSE.” 

Emerald backed out of the kitchen not taking eyes off of Red until she was several paces away, and had Edge securely between them. Red merely glared after her smile tight, obviously faked. She frowned at the expression eyes dropping to the floor on her left and made her way over to the couch grabbing her most recent book and curling her legs to her side as she settled. Edge brushed past Red and began meal prep. Red huffed and popped out of the room. 

*___________________________________* 

 

Emerald looked up from her book as Edge loomed over her with a plate. She swept the room with her eyes, and frowned when she didn't find the smaller skeleton. “SANS HAS LIKELY RETREATED TO GRILLBY'S. HE’LL SHOW UP LATER THAN NORMAL.” 

She sighed moving the scrap of cloth she was using as a bookmark into place and closing the book, “I wish he wasn't so angry with me. I thought we were doing alright.” 

“SANS IS STUBBORN. HE DOES SEEM TO BE HAPPY WORKING ON WHATEVER IT IS YOU ASKED OF HIM.” 

“I…” she shrugged leaving it alone and taking the plate Edge offered. She picked at the vegetables slowly as he sat on the opposite side of the couch.  
“HOW ARE YOUR INJURIES?” 

She shrugged and rotated the arm above the injured ribs, it pulled but not in the breath stealing sharp pain way, “Aches, but I've had worse.” 

She fingered the edge of an old scar over her clothes and took a few bites of food in the ensuing quiet. Her old phone from her universe was on the table, and she picked it up setting it to a low volume and random playlist. She never could deal well with the quiet. Edge snorted at the music and she raised a brow in his direction, “Hey don't knock it. Here, you pick something then.” 

She handed the phone over. Edge fiddled with it for a long while popping through the files quickie, sometimes pausing to listen for a few seconds. She assumed he was simply taking his time to find one he liked, it wasn't like the thing was never playing she had it on almost constantly especially in the kitchen, where they spent the most time together. When he had finally settled on a piece of music and handed it back she laughed, fuck that hurts. He had managed to make his own entire playlist. 

She grinned and set the phone back on the table, taking the time to click the volume up a a couple of notches. The rest of the night was spent listening to the music Edge had decided upon and finishing up dishes. Emerald switched forms and went to curl up in her usual spot under the couch, something she almost automatically regretted when before she could duck under the couch frame Edge scooped her up delicately. “What-” 

“YOU'RE STILL INJURED, AND SANS IS STILL UPSET AND UNLIKELY TO BE SOBER UPON HIS RETURN. YOU'RE COMING WITH ME.” 

And that was how Emerald ended up awkwardly half smothered by Doomfanger at the foot of Edge’s bed for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr: https://dianamoonposts.tumblr.com/  
> And a discord: DianaMoon #4807
> 
> Feel free to ask me any questions or just chat at me! I love interaction with people in double digits of age.


End file.
